


A dangerous beast

by adelaide_rain



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the formation's brief stop on the Allegiance as she sails to China, Harcourt sees Little worrying over Granby's injuries, and ponders the many ways in which love is a dangerous beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dangerous beast

As the waves rolled under the _Allegiance_ , Harcourt stared at the ceiling of the tiny bunk that was far smaller than she was used to. It was cramped, but that would not be so very terrible if she were not practically a prisoner here, held captive by the fear of her true gender being discovered. She knew that it was of the utmost importance - god only knew what the sailors would do if they found out. Most importantly they would be unlikely to keep their silence and the reputation of aviators everywhere - already less than sparkling - would be marred beyond all repair. Of course it was ridiculous; nothing about Harcourt's being female stopped her being an effective fighter, and she could not imagine that being a coddled lady of leisure would ever suit her; Lord, the very idea of it horrified her with its promise of endless boredom.

Nevertheless she understood the need for her to stay below and out of the sight of prying eyes. Suspicion of her gender could not be allowed to ferment, especially when young Roland would be on the _Allegiance_ for so long; any suspicion that Harcourt was a woman would make the men look hard at the other aviators, and Harcourt could not put Roland through that.

Sighing in frustration, she swung her legs over her hammock, her boots hitting the floor with twin thuds. She had to get out of there, if only for a little while. Stretching out her aching muscles, she decided to go and find Captain Little. He would not have left Granby's side, she was sure of it.

As she went to beg some ships biscuit and salt pork from the stores, she felt her spirits lower. Poor Little; when he found out that Granby had been shot, she had seen the fear and concern that he tried to hide. How awful it must be to have to hide your feelings in such a way, simply because of an idiotic law. What business Government had nosying into anyone's relationship Harcourt did not know. Since she had unwittingly discovered Granby and Little's involvement - by walking into Immortalis's clearing unannounced and finding them caught in an embrace – her relationship with Little had warmed. The shared secret had given them a closeness that they had not known before, and behind Little's quietness she had found a dry but witty sense of humour, and a gentle sort of determination to be happy that she respected deeply. 

She knocked lightly on the door to the sick berth and peered in when there was no reply. Little sat by Granby's bed, hands in his lap, though Harcourt did not doubt that prior to her knock they had been wrapped around Granby's.

As for the patient; he lay sleeping and pale, a film of sweat over his face and bloody bandages wrapped around him.

"How is he?" Harcourt asked.

"Mr Pollitt is hoping that his fever will break soon," Little said faintly, his own face pale, making the dark, tired circles under his eyes all the more visible.

"Look at you," she sighed and pressed the food into his hands. "I'd wager you've barely rested or ate since we came aboard. You should at least take some air."

"Perhaps I should go and see Immortalis," Little said with a sigh. "I do feel bad about leaving him alone."

"You should see him, at least for a little while. But do not feel too guilty; he is not alone. The other dragons are with him, and his crew. Besides, I am sure he understands."

"I am sure he does, but he has always been somewhat jealous of Granby and I; at first he thought that John would steal me away from him." As Little spoke, Harcourt was pleased to see a smile, however small.

"We all know how overprotective dragons are of their captains," she said with a smile of her own when Little started to eat the biscuit. He saw and chuckled.

"I would not have judged you to be a mother-hen, Harcourt."

"No, indeed, neither would I. Only, I am glad to see you eat. When Granby wakes he will not wish to find you wasting away."

Little's lower lip trembled, just a little, but he took another bite of his meagre meal.

"I am angry with him," Little said after a moment of silence. "Before he set sail, we made a promise to one another. And now this -"

"Oh, Little," Harcourt said softly, and squeezed his shoulder, not sure what else to do.

"If he does not wake by the time the _William_ arrives, I may not discover the state of his health for many months..." Little trailed off and swept a hand tiredly across his eyes. "Damn you, John, damn you." With those words he reached out to take Granby's hand once more. Harcourt's hand, still on his shoulder, squeezed once more, and her throat felt tight; even if she had known what to say, the words would not have been able to escape. Instead she stood there by his side, letting the contact comfort him where her words could not.

Their kinship was born out if their mutual need to hide; Harcourt, her true gender; Little, his inclination towards men. But this depth of feeling that he shared with Granby, she did not understand; she did not ever plan to love, if it led to such pain. To her, Lily was all that she needed, and as a dragon was much hardier than a man Lily was so much less likely to be taken from her so painfully.

In time, Little sat back and finished the last of the meal that Harcourt had brought him.

"Would you stay with him while I go and see Immortalis? If he wakes I do not want him to be alone."

"Of course," Harcourt said softly; and when Little left, letting go of Granby's hand only with reluctance, she sank into the seat that he had vacated.

Gazing down at Granby as he murmured nonsense in his fever dreams, she made a promise to herself that she would not let herself become vulnerable the way that Little had. Whatever benefits love might have, surely they were nothing to the pain that love could cause, as though it was a beast more dangerous than any dragon. 

And if some small part of her heart disagreed with that oath, well; that could be dealt with that later.


End file.
